


Let Go

by Eponin



Series: A Year in Grief [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: 2.25.16





	

everything buried me under  
all her words  
sharp-edged and bitter

I dig now  
turn over fresh earth  
let that sun-drenched scent  
rediscover those lost  
seeds  
so I may  
bring them into the light  
and set them  
free


End file.
